Second Chance
by MissToastie
Summary: It's been 20 months since Joey left the bay. Their lives have changed, but has their love? Charlie/Joey - INCOMPLETE - NOT GOING TO BE FINISHED. APOLOGIES -.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Doody all! **

**I started writing this about 3 weeks ago, haven't written much of it, but I wanted to post it up**

**and see what people thought of it and if it would be worth continuing (when I can!) **

**--**

**I was a bit worried about posting up another story as I still have two other stories on here that I've not yet finished,**

**but, that hasn't stopped me! haha.**

**--**

**And I know there is another story on here that has 'Second Chance' in the title, **

**but this whole story started when I was listening to 'Second Chance' by the **_**amazing **_**Shinedown**_,_

**So, I couldn't change the title as it fits perfectly with how I want the out come of this story to turn out =).**

**--**

**Anyway, enjoy and I will update it whenever I can...**

**I've almost finished chapter two..it's just a matter of how I want to end the chapter! haha.**

**--**

**MissToastie.**

******************************************************************

**Chapter One :**

_My eyes are open wide, and by the way, I made it through the day_

_I watched the world outside; by the way, I'm leaving out today._

"God damn it, RUBY!" Charlie lifted her head up and groaned; today was the fifth day in a row that Ruby had blasted the same damn song through the house. Charlie swung her legs out of bed and moved the empty beer bottles from in front of the clock so she could read the time. "Seven thirty? Aargh!" Charlie got up and opened her door to see her sixteen year old sister sat on the couch screaming lyrics; not that you could hear her over the voice of Brent Smith blaring through the speakers. Charlie rolled her eyes and marched over to the stereo player and switched it off.

"Tell my mooooother, tell my faaaaaather!" Ruby screeched loudly; she was so caught up in the song that she hadn't realised the music had stopped.

"I am so over waking up to this stupid song blaring in the morning Ruby. Today was my first day off in ages and you play loud music at seven thirty in the morning!" Charlie snapped at her little sister.

"Whoa, chill out sis, I'm sorry, I actually didn't know it was your day off and I assumed that you had gone to work"

"Well you assumed wrong, didn't you?!" Charlie moved back toward her bedroom door. "And can you please clean up your mess, just because Leah is away doesn't mean you can treat the house like a tip" Charlie ordered her younger sibling before closing the door.

Ruby rolled her eyes and started to tidy the house to avoid fighting with Charlie.

---

_Wanna be with me; let me show you, that I love you. Oh-yeah_

_Wanna be with me, you'll be stronger, I will hold you if you wanna be with me._

The sound of a mobile ringing surrounded Charlie's bedroom. She fumbled for the phone on the table next to the bed.

"Hello?" Charlie mumbled in to the phone when she finally found and answered it.

"Charlie, its Watson" the voice on the other end of the phone spoke. "Sorry to phone you on your day off, but we are really short staffed and need you to come in, it's only Rosetta, Andrews, Mason and myself and we are really flat out"

Charlie sighed and rolled over so she was laying flat on her back. "Is there no one else you can call in? This is the first day off I've had in ages!"

"I know, but we called around and no one else is available to come in"

"Fine, I'll be there in fifteen" Charlie hung up the phone and placed it back on the bedside table, glancing at the clock as she did. "Nine o'clock." Charlie said angrily as she got out of bed and headed for the shower.

---

Charlie arrived at the station 45 minutes later; she didn't care that she was later than what she said she would be; it was supposed to be her day off so she wasn't in any rush to get to the station.

Angelo spun around in his chair as he heard someone entering the station. "You took your time"

"Can it Angelo, where is everyone else?" Charlie asked as she noticed they were the only two in the station.

"Mason and Watson are attending a disturbance in Flight Street and Andrews is out on patrol"

"And you're doing what?" Charlie asked her colleague.

"I was just doing a thorough rego check on a car involved in a hit and run this morning" Angelo stood up and walked over to the printer.

"Where abouts did this happen?"

"Higgins Avenue, a teenage boy was knocked down; he has a broken leg and a cut on his head. Rach is keeping him in for observation as he complained of dizziness and blurred vision, but he should be alright. Other than that, we've had a report of a burg, a fight at the high school and some equipment stolen from the gym" Angelo finished filling Charlie in and grabbed the pieces of paper fresh from the printer.

"So much for a small quiet town" Charlie mumbled and walked in to her office, placing her bag and jacket down. "So what are you up to now?" Charlie asked as she walked back in to the station.

"I am going to go interview the guys' car that was stolen and then having my lunch break. I'm meeting up with May and asking her where she wants to go for our honeymoon" Angelo grinned.

Charlie smiled, she was happy to see how happy Angelo was, after things had settled down between the two of them and Angelo had come clean to May about sleeping with Charlie, he realised how much he liked May and that he was falling in love with her, six months later they were engaged.

"What are your ideas?" Charlie asked as she grabbed the pieces of paper from Angelo's hand. "Bora Bora, Italy and Madagascar! Wow, why aren't I marrying you?" Charlie joked.

"Because, as much of a lovely girl you are Charlie, you are no match for my May and also, you're into the ladies now!" Angelo winked as he grabbed the papers back from Charlie and began to walk out the door. "I'll let you know where she decides to go" Angelo grinned as he left the station.

Charlie looked around the station and realised it was going to be a long boring day.

---

Angelo entered The Diner at twelve on the dot and saw Ruby sitting at one of the computers.

"Looking up porn?" Angelo asked as he sat down next to Ruby.

"Ha ha, very funny wise guy. No, I'm facebooking; giving Charlie the house to herself so she can sleep" Ruby sighed.

"Err; Charlie got called in to work."

"You're kidding right? Oh great; she will be even grumpier tonight!" Ruby sighed even louder than she had before.

"She has been a bit grumpy, hasn't she?" Angelo felt sorry for the young Buckton; Charlie had been going to work grumpy and was at times, rather miserable to be around. It was like walking on egg shells around her some days.

"She is becoming horrible to live with, I know that being dumped like she was is pretty gut wrenching, but she doesn't need to make everyone else miserable. I actually hate being there at times." Ruby looked at Angelo and frowned.

"Stacey hurt her pretty badly, didn't she?"

"Would you be hurt if you had fallen for a girl, dated her for a few months and then she announces that she is going back to her ex?"

Angelo nodded and looked up at the door and saw his fiancé walk in the door, he started grinning and stood up to greet her.

"Sorry I'm late! I was in the staff room marking some assignments and I didn't hear the bell ring because I had my iPod on and I was carried away in my own little world until Martin came in, scaring me half to death when he tapped me on the back and told me it was lunch time, so I packed up all my things and walked out in to the hall way and bumped in to Mrs Croft and I spilt coffee all over her and I helped her clean up her mess and now I owe her a coffee, oh Angelo please don't let me forget to get her another coffee, flat, white, no sugars" May spoke fastly as she approached her fiancé.

Ruby looked at Angelo and laughed silently to herself, he looked like he didn't catch one word May had said.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing it again aren't I?" May placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "I really need to calm down!"

"It's okay Puppy, I understood what you said, and men just can't grasp a thousand words spoken to them at the one time" Ruby laughed.

"Thank you Ruby" May smiled at the young girl. "You will have to fill me in on this puppy business next time we bump in to each other" May smiled and pulled Angelo with her, he smiled and followed May's lead.

Ruby laughed and turned her head back to the computer screen. She didn't know how May would take to being referred to as 'Puppy', it had been a nickname that stuck when Charlie and Ruby had played a game of "Two words to describe people"; Ruby had asked Charlie what two words came to her mind when she thought of May, "Excitable Puppy" slipped out of Charlies mouth, and the pair had called her Puppy ever since.

---

"Yabbie Creek police station, Acting Sergeant Charlie Buckton speaking" Charlie spoke as she answered the phone, it had been the eighth time it had rang since she had arrived, the town was certainly alive today. "Mr Turner can you please calm down and start again" Charlie grabbed her pen and paper and listened carefully. "Someone graffitied your car? Okay, I will send someone there as soon as possible" Charlie wrote his details down on a piece of paper. "I'm sorry Sir, but we are very busy and short staff..." Charlie was cut off. "I can't come myself Mr Turner as I am holding the fort here at the station." Charlie rubbed her brow. "Yes, I can see how it would be an inconvenience for you Sir, but I'm sorry at the moment there isn't a thing I can do." Charlie sighed as she heard the phone line go dead, she placed the phone on the hook and walked over to the radio.

"Main station to portable 365" Charlie spoke in to the radio.

"Portable 365 go ahead Charlie" Watson's voice came from the radio.

"How's the situation on your last?" Charlie asked.

"Finally settled. Neither party want to pursue the problem any further" Watson responded.

"Good. I was hoping you could respond to another graffiti job in Thomas Lane?"

"Affirmative" Watson replied.

"Thanks Watson. Main station back on channel" Charlie switched the radio back and walked over to the main desk.

"Excuse me"

Charlie looked up and saw a young girl walking in the station.

"Yes, may I help you?" Charlie asked the young girl as she stood in front of the main desk.

"I am here to report a theft" The girl placed her hands on the desk.

"Okay, what's your name?" Charlie asked as she grabbed a clip board.

"Samantha Truscott"

"Okay and the theft?"

"Thirty grand"

Charlie looked up at the girl. "Thirty grand? How and when was it stolen?"

"I woke up this morning, my back door was wide open, I checked my safe and the money was gone. I know who took it"

"Okay, come through and I'll get a statement from you"

Charlie led Samantha in to the interview room.

"Why did you have thirty grand at your house?" Charlie asked as they were both seated.

"I don't trust banks, I hate them" Samantha crossed her arms on the table.

"Fair enough. What is your address?"

"36 Bait Street, Mangrove River"

"And you said you know who stole the money?"

"You're damn right I do, my bitch of an ex girlfriend stole it from me" Samantha raised her voice.

"Name?"

"Joey Collins"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the two notifications sent, I had to correct a mistake =).

**Thank you for the reviews guys :) Muchly appreciated! **

**Hopefully I will update this sooner rather than later =)**

**Enjoy chapter two! **

**MissToastie.**

******************************************************************

**Chapter Two :**

Charlie felt a lump forming in her throat; it had been almost two years since she had heard that name.

"Are you okay Officer?"

Charlie broke her stare in front of her and looked at Samantha.

"Err, yeah...I'm fine" Charlie spoke as she cleared her throat.

"Are you sure? You went pale" Samantha asked full of concern.

Charlie shuffled in her seat. "Yeah, positive. Okay, so...a..um..Jo...Joey Collins stole your money?" Charlie stuttered out; speaking the sentence out loud didn't make any more sense than it had in her head.

"Yes. She knew the combination to my safe and she stole it. She told me she would"

"Okay, so why didn't you go to the police when she told you she would take the money?"

"Because Joey is shaggin' some cop from the Mangrove River station" Samantha sat back in her chair.

Charlie felt her heart sink. She didn't know why, Joey was her past.

"You knew Jo didn't you?" Samantha could easily read Charlie's thoughts "She mentioned she lived here once"

Charlie was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Acting Sergeant but we urgently need your signature on a few papers" Watson walked over to the table and placed the papers in front of Charlie.

Charlie signed all the papers.

"Thanks Charlie" Watson turned to walk out the room.

"Watson, I require your assistance on this case, you free?" Charlie asked as she stood up.

"Err, yeah, I'll just place these out here and I'll be free" Watson turned and left the room.

"Do you happen to have a current address for Joey?" Charlie asked the blonde haired girl who was still seated.

"No idea, but I know she lives with her cop girlfriend in Mangrove, her name is Justine Stewart"

"Thank you, we'll get back to you as soon as we know something" Charlie gestured for Samantha to stand up and the two exited the room.

---

"Are you sure that's where you want to go?" Angelo asked as he stood getting re-dressed.

"I'm positive! Bora Bora here we come! Well, you know, in 4 months after the wedding! Eeee! Angelo I am so excited!" May leaped out of bed and threw herself on Angelo. "I wish you didn't have to go back to work!"

"Sorry but you know I need to" Angelo kissed May softly on her nose.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon where it will be just you and me" May grinned and rubbed her nose against Angelo's.

"And a nice crystal clear beach, white sand. I can see it now...Cocktail in one hand and you in the other!" Angelo grinned. "But I seriously have to get back to work, Charlie will shoot me!"

"I'll be waiting for you after your shift tonight" May winked at Angelo.

"I'll hurry home then" Angelo winked back at May and left to go back to the station.

---

"So she's saying that Joey stole thirty big ones from her? Seriously? Your Joey?" Watson raised an eyebrow at Charlie as they made their way to Mangrove River.

"She's not my Joey anymore" Charlie mumbled and stared out the window. She was thankful to not be driving as her mind was else where.

"So what exactly did she say Charlie?"

Charlie sighed and rested her head back on the headrest.

"She came into the station saying she wanted to report a theft of thirty grand and said she knew who stole it. We went into the interview room and she said that Joey Collins stole the money and that Joey was shaggin' some cop woman in Mangrove River" The last sentence was almost a whisper, but audible enough for Watson to hear.

"Justine Stewart?" Watson asked.

"That'd be her. Y'know her?" Charlie opened her eyes and once again looked out the window.

"I went to high school and the academy with her, hated her guts"

"Why?"

"Because she was a bitch. Well, we actually used to be best friends until year 12 when she turned in to a massive skank. She spread rumours about me around the school and was just really horrible to me. I almost pulled out of the academy because of her, but my father wouldn't have agreed, so I stuck it out. Thankfully" Watson spoke as she drove in to Mangrove River.

"Yeah...she sounds like a bitch" Charlie said as she looked at the 'Welcome to Mangrove River' sign. "I've never actually been here"

"I grew up here, unfortunately" Watson pulled over at the side of the road.

"I learn more about you everyday Watson" Charlie smiled.

"Are you ever going to call me by my first name?" Watson asked.

"Nope. You shall forever be known as Watson. I like it, suits you" Charlie laughed.

"I don't know how to take that, so I'll just leave it at that" Watson chuckled. "What's Stewarts address?"

Charlie grabbed the piece of paper out of her pocket. "92 Harris Street"

"Of course she would be living at her parent's old house. Why did I even ask?" Watson rolled her eyes and headed toward Harris Street.

The car pulled up out the front of a small mansion that had a view of the River. The two cops got out of the car and made their way to the door step. Charlie felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what to expect from Joey. She felt like she was about to throw up. Watson knocked on the door. Charlie looked up as the door opened and an average height slender woman with scruffy black hair appeared.

"Yeah?" The girl wiped her eyes as she leaned on the door frame

"I'm Constable Watson, this is Acting Sergeant Buckton" Watson introduced the two cops to the girl. "Is Joey Collins here?"

"Nup, she's gone" The girl yawned, she didn't seem so phased by two police officers being on the door step.

"What do you mean gone?" Charlie asked.

"She took off with Juzy for the weekend, they'll be back on Monday."

"Where did they take off too? This is very important" Watson asked.

"They've gone out to sea. Jo got a boat the other day so Juz took the time off work to go with her" The girl sniffed. "Oi is this about the 30g that Jo stole?"

Charlie and Watson looked at each other then back to the girl.

"What 30g?" Watson asked.

"Yeah that's why ya's are here. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." She laughed and shook her head.

"Sammy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Samantha Truscott, she's made Joey's life miserable since she broke it off with her, good on Jo for takin' the cash, I would have too" She laughed.

"Are you saying Joey took the money?" Charlie asked; making sure she had heard correctly.

"Mmmhmm." The girl paused. "Look, I'd love to stick about and chat, but I'm buggered aye, had a late night" She yawned.

"Err, yeah sure." Watson opened her notepad. "What's your name?"

"Amy Stewart" The girl replied before closing the door.

"Amy" Watson looked shocked.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Wow, that's Justine's sister" Watson turned and walked down the steps. "She's really let herself go"

The two hoped in the car and set out to drive back to Summer Bay.

"So what now?" Watson asked as they drove along.

"We wait until Monday, we go back and see if she's there" Charlie sighed.

"I don't think she stole the money, Charlie"

"You heard that Amy girl, she admitted that Joey stole the money!" Charlie shook her head.

"That doesn't sound like something Joey would do, does it? I mean you knew her."

Charlie turned her head and stared out the window. "Well maybe I didn't know her at all"


	3. Chapter 3

I made a mistake in the first chapter, I wrote Ruby being a 'sixteen year old', she's actually nearing eighteen years old...after all it has been 20 months =/. I apologise!

-

I also apologise for taking forever to update this story, I'm not the best person at being able to sit down and write whenever, I have to feel the inspiration to write, so I am sorry, I realise it must be really annoying.

---

And to anyone who is reading any of my three other stories, I will try and update them very soon.

-

Until next chapter (where Joey will make her first appearance).

-

MissToastie

-------------------------------------------

Charlie pulled up outside of her house; she grabbed her backpack and headed inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Charlz?" Ruby yelled out from the lounge room.

Charlie sighed and walked into the lounge room and placed her backpack on a chair.

"Err...How was work?" Ruby asked as she muted the TV.

"Fine" Charlie murmured as she looked through the mail that had been placed on the table.

"That's good" Ruby frowned and un-muted the TV.

"I'm going for a sleep would you turn that down?" Charlie said as she walked toward her door.

Ruby heavily sighed, rolled her eyes and turned the volume down.

Charlie closed her bedroom door and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, replaying the day over and over in head her.

_Surely she wouldn't steal the money, would she? She's Joey Collins...you know her; you know she wouldn't do that. _Charlie closed her eyes and repeated what she had told her colleague earlier on.

"Well maybe I didn't really know her at all" The sentence was barely a whisper. Charlie clenched her eyes tight as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. "Another day, another tear" Charlie spoke with anger in her voice; she was well and truly fed up with crying over her ex girlfriends, if tears weren't making their way down her face because of Stacey, it was because of Joey. "Well aren't you full of bad luck" Charlie sarcastically laughed at her self as she wiped her cheeks and turned on her side, she eventually fell asleep.

---

Ruby woke early the next morning, six forty-seven, to be exact. Strangely enough ever since she decided to take a year off after completing year eleven she was always awake before eight am. The decision to take the year off had come to mind after her boyfriend Romeo had told everyone he had planned to finish his HSC in 2012 and rather than let him attend school by himself, Ruby decided to take the year off and start year twelve in 2012.

Leaving a note for Charlie, Ruby headed out for her morning run with her best friend Nicole and the new girl in town, Kingsley Morgan.

---

"What time is Charlie due in today?" Angelo asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"She said she'd be in around eight. I told her she didn't have to come today as she was called in on her day off...but, you know Charlie" Watson said as she leaned on the front counter.

"I actually don't think I've met anyone as stubborn as Charlie" Angelo said shaking his head and joining Watson in leaning on the desk. "According to Ruby, Charlie's still having a hard time getting over Stacey. Apparently she's a real nightmare to live with"

"Mmm" Watson said rubbing her temples. "If that wasn't enough, we had some woman come in yesterday claiming that she had been robbed of thirty grand and guess who she said took the cash?"

Angelo raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Joey Collins"

"Joey Collins?" Angelo sat thinking were he had heard that name before. "Joey...as in Charlie's first girlfriend?"

"That'd be the one"

"You're joking? Poor Charlie"

"Do you two not have anything better to do?" McGrath said as he walked behind Watson and Angelo. "Because as far as I'm aware of there is a ton of paperwork to be done"

Watson and Angelo both nodded and quickly made their way to their desks to start on the paperwork.

---

Charlie had woken up not long after Ruby left for her morning run, she walked into the kitchen and made herself a pot of coffee and took it back to her bedroom. She didn't worry about getting food, feeling that strong coffee and lots of it was the most needed. Waking up almost every hour last night, it had been Charlie's worst night of sleep in a year; She couldn't get Joey off her mind, she was worried sick with 'what if' thoughts of Joey possibly stealing the money, if she had, what would have caused her to do so? Had Joey changed that much in the 20 months since Charlie last saw her? If so was it the company she was now keeping? Did something happen to her to make her go off the rails? Every time Charlie thought of all the possibilities, her stomach churned. Tomorrow was Monday, the day that Amy Stewart had said Joey and her girlfriend would be back home and it was the day that Watson and Charlie were going to head into Mangrove River and ask Joey to accompany them to the station for questioning. It was the day she was going to find out for certain whether or not Joey Collins had changed.

---

Ruby arrived back home at seven thirty, deciding against blasting her favourite song, she made her way into the bathroom.

Hearing her sister close the bathroom door, Charlie walked out of her bedroom and into the lounge room, looking up at the clock she shook her head stared at the TV, Sunrise was on and Mel and Kochie were interviewing some guy dressed in a black t-shirt and leather jacket. Out of curiosity to whom the guy was, she turned the volume up.

_"Brent, I read somewhere that the lyrics to the song were rather difficult for you to write" Mel said as she looked up from the piece of paper on the desk in front of her._

_"Yeah they absolutely were. The song, the lyrics are about my mother and my father, and about the day I said goodbye to them, because I had to go try and I'm still trying every day, to become a man. So, this song is about that. It's about the moment that you wake up and you decide you want to go for every single dream you ever want." Brent spoke to Mel and Kochie as the camera was fixed on him._

"Oh. My God! BRENT!!!" Ruby screeched and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh my god, Charlie please PLEASE turn it up oh my god!!!"

Charlie did as she was asked and turned the volume up.

_"Well it's a very good song Brent, amazing lyrics" Mel smiled at Brent. _

_"Thank you. I'm glad it's being accepted here and it's gaining a lot of radio play, so I thank everyone who has gone out and bought the single or the album. It really does mean a lot to the guys and me" _

_"And you will be playing a few gigs here soon, yes?" Kochie asked._

"_Yeah absolutely, we will be playing around Australia at Soundwave plus one all ages show in Sydney, Melbourne and Brisbane." Brent informed Mel, Kochie and the viewers._

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" Ruby squealed as she jumped up and down on the couch.

"Ruby...Ruby please do not jump on the couch" Charlie warned her younger sister.

Ruby didn't hear Charlie and continued jumping until she heard her phone ringing, she sprinted to the table and answered it.

"Oh my god, Nicole!" Ruby listened. "I KNOW!! Oh my god! Shinedown are in Australia! They're coming back to Australia!!! They're playing in Australia!! In Sydney! We are SO going!"

"Ah, no you're not" Charlie said standing up and walking toward Ruby.

"What?" Ruby stared at her sister. "Wait on Nic." Ruby spoke into the phone and moved it away from her mouth. "What do you mean "no you're not"?"

"I don't think it could be any simpler Ruby, you are not going to some concert in the city"

"Why the hell not?!" Ruby demanded. "As if you can tell me what to do Charlie, I'm almost eighteen"

"Almost being the main thing. You are not eighteen; therefore I am not allowing you to go to the concert"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ruby raised her voice at Charlie.

"Ruby! Language!"

"I don't give two shits about my language. What the hell does me not being eighteen have to do with going to a concert or not? It's an all age's gig. Obviously not going to be any alcohol or drugs or anything like that Charlie!" Ruby yelled.

"Stop yelling Ruby, I've made my decision and you are not going to the concert and that's final." Charlie said crossing her arms.

Ruby glared at Charlie and placed her mobile closer to her mouth. "I'll call you back later Nic, I need to speak to Charlie. Bye"

"I won't change my mind Ruby, so don't even bother"

"This is crap Charlie, just because you've been in the worst moods lately doesn't mean you can take it out on every Tom, Dick and Harry!!"

"I have not been..." Charlie was cut off by her younger sister.

"YOU HAVE SO CHARLIE! You've been a nightmare to live with. You're always snappy with me, you mope around, and you're impolite to my friends when I have them around, you don't eat, you barely sleep, yet you somehow manage to drink a shit load of booze." Ruby spoke harshly to the older Buckton.

Tears had formed in Charlies eyes as struggled to keep them in.

"You act like you're the first person to be dumped. No wonder Stacey left you for her ex"

Charlie lifted her hand and slapped Ruby hard across the face. Ruby placed her hand on her cheek in shock. Tears poured down Charlie's face as she watched Ruby run off and slam her bedroom door shut. Charlie started to cry heavier, everything Ruby had said had been true. She fell to floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees, she sobbed uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! =)**

**-**

**MissToastie**

***********************************************

The boat had come to a stop, a dark haired girl looked to make sure no one was around before she quickly tied the rope to the dock and made her way back to the bottom level of the boat. Her girlfriend lay helpless on the floor, blood steaming down her face and onto the floorboards. The woman kneeled over the helpless girl and reached down to grab her hand.

"I'm sorry but it has to be this way" The dark haired girl whispered as she took her girlfriends fist and punched herself in the jaw. She closed her eyes from the pain and repeated the action half a dozen times until she was certain there would be several markings left on her face. Holding the girls hand, she placed it on her neck, dug the nails in and quickly moved the hand away, letting out a small scream as the nails tore skin from her neck. She stood up and smashed several items around the small room the two girls were in, placing two mobile phones on the ground she stomped on them several times to ensure that they were broken for certain. Walking over to her unconscious girlfriend, she scooped her into her arms and made her way from the boat to the car which was located in the parking area.

Reaching the car she made several attempts at opening the door, trying not to drop her girlfriend's body, sighing in relief when the door finally opened, she placed the girl's body on the back seat, shut the door and hopped into the driver's side of the car. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest, she was nervous. Turning the key in the ignition, the car started, the girl took one last look at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red, her cheeks stained from tears, her neck bleeding, a small cut on her lip and the slightest gash above her right eye. She pulled her hair together and tied it in a pony tail. Running the story over and over in her mind, to make sure nothing had been missed out, nothing sounded suss and made sure all questions asked could be answered; she set off in direction of Western Districts Hospital.

---

It was just after ten pm, Charlie was sat at her desk cursing herself for what seemed like the millionth time for volunteering to do the night shift when she phoned work earlier in the day and said she wasn't going to make it for the day shift. Rubbing her temples, she picked up the phone and dialled a ten digit number. Sighing as yet again she was greeted by the annoying sound of voice box.

"Ruby, it's me again. Please answer your phone. We need to talk. I'm so sorry for slapping you earlier" Charlie paused. "I shouldn't have let my anger get out of control. You didn't deserve it. I love you Ruby. Please forgive me. I'm sorry" Charlie wiped a tear as she placed the phone back down.

---

Ruby lay curled up in her bed, replaying her sister's voice mail over and over. She knew that Charlie was really truly sorry, but at the moment, that didn't mean much to her. Her face was sore from where Charlie had slapped her, her cheek was red and warm and for the first time in her life, Ruby was afraid of her older sister. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that Charlie could physically hurt her, the Charlie she grew up knowing and loving would never have done this to her. But that Charlie was no longer around, the Charlie was around today was mean, distant, and snappy. She drank every day, and not just small amounts, she would drink until she passed out. Ruby turned her phone off and threw it to the end of the bed, standing up, she moved to her door and made sure it was locked, even though she knew Charlie would most likely not hit her again, she didn't want her sister to come home from work and wake her, wanting to speak to her. Turning her light off, she snuggled under her blankets, wishing her father was still around to help get Charlie's life back on track.

---

Pulling up outside the hospital, she yet again ran the story through her head. Feeling confident that her story was secure, she hopped out of the car, opened the back seat and once again scooping her girlfriend into her arms and walked toward the emergency entrance. Saying a silent 'thank you' when tears streamed down her face, knowing they would help convince people of her version of what happened.

---

Charlie placed her mobile phone back in her pocket after sending the fifteenth text message to her younger sister and walked out into the main part of the station, looking up as Watson and Mason entered the building.

"How'd you go?"

"We were greeted at the gates by Mrs Harris who looked terrified." Mason began as he placed his hat on the nearest desk. "So we went around the back of the house, where she said the prowlers were. Turned on the flash lights and found a man and woman going at it in the bushes"

"Yeah, poor Mrs Harris, turns out the so called 'prowlers' were just her husband and their neighbour having a bit of hanky panky outside the bathroom window" Watson shook her head.

"And Mrs Harris just said "William Harris, why I never!"" Mason said in a mocking voice and laughed. "That's all she could say to her husband having an affair"

Charlie let out a slight laugh and leaned back against the counter. "So do you think we will be called back there to a domestic later?"

"Most likely not" Watson laughed. "She apologised to us for wasting our time and told Mr Harris he was sleeping outside for the night and went inside"

"The woman he was having it off with probably allowed him to stay at hers for the night" Charlie said as folded her arms across her chest.

"Nope. She dressed herself and said that she'd offer for him to stay with her, but her husband was home sleeping" Mason chuckled.

"And who said that Summer Bay was quiet" Charlie shook her head and laughed.

---

Rachel was sat behind the small desk with two nurses in the emergency department looking through her patient's files, it was almost ten thirty and she was tired and bored, her shift felt like it had been dragging on for a day when she had only been there for five hours. She looked at her watch and sighed when she realised she still had eight hours to go.

"I need help!"

Rachel and the two nurses looked up to see a badly beaten woman holding an unconscious girl who had blood pouring from her head. Rachel instantly recognised one of the two girls and hurried over to them.

"Joey...what's happened?"


End file.
